Dawn
by moth-to-flame
Summary: Ein unendliches Spiel, dessen ich nicht müde werde, beizuwohnen...


**Autor:** bellalien  
**Rating:** PG  
**Anmerkung:** Sams POV  
**Inhalt:** Der Titel sagt alles.  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

Die Schwärze der Nacht liegt unverändert wie ein verhüllender Schleier über dem Talkessel, in dem wir unser Lager aufgebaut haben. Kein für die menschlichen Sinne wahrnehmbares Zeichen deutet darauf hin, dass bald ein neuer Tag anbrechen wird. Trotzdem stimmen die Vögel bereits ihr allmorgendliches Konzert an. Ein Vogelkenner würde höchstwahrscheinlich Unterschiede zwischen den irdischen und den hier heimischen Vögeln erkennen, aber für mich klingen die zarten Stimmen wie auf der Erde. Vielleicht sogar noch ein bisschen schöner als dort. Hier auf diesem Planeten gibt es keine künstlichen Lichter, die den Nachthimmel unnatürlich erhellen, und so singen die Vögel zur richtigen Zeit.

Meine Gedanken haben die Angewohnheit, häufig und überraschend abzuschweifen. Sie verstricken sich oft und schweifen zu ganz anderen Themen ab. Auch für sie ist dies die richtige Zeit: Die wenigen Minuten, in denen Tag und Nacht eins zu sein scheinen. Es ist, als würde die Sonne um ihr Vorrecht am Himmel kämpfen. Als könne irgend jemand sich nicht entscheiden, ob Dunkelheit oder Helligkeit herrschen solle.

Es ist ein ungleicher Kampf. Die Sonne verliert nie. Egal wie sehr sich die Finsternis weigert, zu weichen - die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchschneiden sie und zwingen sie immer in die Knie.

Es ist ein wundervolles Schauspiel und doch so alltäglich, dass wir es kaum mehr wahrnehmen. Selbst ich würde um diese Zeit wahrscheinlich schlafen und diesen Kampf versäumen. Aber wenn auch das Morgengrauen alltäglich ist – mein Leben ist es nicht. Ich verbringe mehr Zeit auf fremden Planeten als auf meinem eigenen.

Anfangs brachten mich meine Nachtwachen fast um den Verstand. Obwohl ich wusste, dass das Feuer die meisten tierischen Besucher auf respektvollem Abstand halten würde, hatte ich Angst. Auf einer fremden Welt, alleine mit meinen Gedanken - in der Dunkelheit.

Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie schön und erholsam die Nacht sein kann.

Heute kann ich es abends kaum erwarten, mich zur Ruhe zu begeben. Nur um wenige Stunden später wieder von einem meiner Freunde für meine Nachtschicht geweckt zu werden...

Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele verschiedene Sonnenaufgänge ich schon miterlebt habe. Auf manchen Planeten gibt es sogar mehrere Sonnen, die aufgehen. Es gibt Welten, wo die Sonne sehr früh ihre ersten Strahlen über den Rand des Horizontes reckt und die Nacht ablöst. Und es gibt Planeten, wo die Sonne erst sehr spät die Welt von ihrem Schlaf erweckt.

Doch am schönsten sind die erdgleichen Morgen, die, die mir ein Gefühl von Vertrautheit und Geborgenheit geben...und doch so vollkommen anders sind.

Auf der Erde habe ich dieses Gefühl nie.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich meine irdischen Nächte meistens etliche Stockwerke tief unter der Erde verbringe. Hätte ich nicht ständig eine Uhr bei mir, wüsste ich nicht einmal, wann die Nacht einbricht, oder die Sonne aufgeht.

Wahrscheinlich ist diese Isolation von den Rhythmen meiner Heimatwelt der Grund, dass ich oft bis spät in die Nacht in meinem Labor sitze und irgendwelche meist nicht sonderlich dringenden Arbeiten erledige.

Es ist nicht wirkliche Finsternis, die nachts herrscht. Vielmehr ist es eine Art Schlaf, der sich auf die Welt legt, damit sie sich vom Tag erholen kann. Mittlerweile genieße ich meine Nachtwachen. Meine Gedanken sind dann frei. Ich bin dann völlig entspannt und lausche auf den regelmäßigen Atem meiner Freunde.

Manchmal füttere ich die Flammen des Lagerfeuers, bis sie sich, hungrig nach mehr Holz, in alle Richtungen über ihr Territorium hinausrecken.

Manchmal lasse ich sie fast verhungern, bis sie klein und züngelnd am Boden kriechen.

Ab und zu höre ich Daniel leise schnarchen, es gibt Nächte, in denen der Colonel sich schlaflos und stöhnend in seinem Nachtlager herumwälzt.

Ich weiß, dass es keine angenehmen Träume sind, die ihn wach halten.

Einzig von Teal'c dringt selten ein Laut an mein Ohr. Es ist, als wäre er gar nicht da. Ich bin mir manchmal nicht einmal sicher, ob er tatsächlich in seinem Zelt schläft.

Und wenn dann diese ganze spezielle Zeit kommt...Minuten vor der Morgendämmerung, dann lösche ich das Lagerfeuer.

Die erstickenden Flammen bäumen sich noch ein letztes Mal züngelnd auf und sterben schließlich. Es dauert dann nicht mehr lange...

Es ist ein unendliches Spiel, dessen ich nicht müde werde, beizuwohnen.

Der Himmel geht bereits vom tiefschwarz in ein magisches, bläuliches Dunkel über. Die Sterne beginnen bereits langsam, zu verblassen. Die Vögel erheben erwartungsvoll ihre Stimmen.

Während ich weiterhin in die Geräuschkulisse des nahen Waldes lausche, verfärbt sich das Firmament erneut um einige Nuancen heller. Ein besonders heller Stern scheint noch einige Sekunden um seine Existenz zu kämpfen, bevor auch er aufgibt und beginnt, zu verschwinden. Nur wenige, außerordentlich standhafte Himmelskörper schaffen es, dem Morgen zu trotzdem und noch einige Stunden zusammen mit der Sonne am Himmel zu stehen.

Wenige Minuten später beginnen die Kuppen der Berge am fernen Horizont golden zu schimmern. Die Sonne hat die Grenze überschritten...

Es wird noch weitere Zeit vergehen, ehe sie sich über die Berge erhebt und den Tag vollständig beginnen lässt, aber es ist, als würden ihre Vorboten bereits über die Gipfel der Gebirge kriechen und die Nacht aus ihren Verstecken treiben.

Es ist vollbracht.

Der nächtliche Tau funkelt silbern in den ersten Strahlen. Auch die Wiesen und Wälder glänzen saftig. Es ist, als würde die Welt aufatmen. Einen Tag lang wird die Sonne die Herrschaft über sie übernehmen, bis sie abends ihre Krone wieder an den Mond und seine nächtlichen Begleiter abgeben muss.

Wie alles Lebendige werde auch ich den neuen Tag begrüßen und mich der Macht der Sonne unterordnen, und lächeln.


End file.
